Yes Master
by FogsGoddess
Summary: Post OotP. Harry is about to break and Draco Malfoy is the only one who can pull him back. So what happens when Draco comes to Harry with a proposal? And what will the rest of the school have to say about it when their arrangement becomes public?
1. Prologue: Hidden Thoughts

A/N = Hey all. I started writing this story awhile back. I've been really wanting to finish it though so I figured if I put it up, it'll give me more motivation to finish it. lol. Just so you know... I only have a vague idea on what I want to happen in this story. So if anyone has any ideas or any wishes, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'll see if I can put it up in here.

Disclaimer = I do not own Harry Potter or his universe. That is strictly JKs. I do, however, own the few characters you won't recognize (like the new DADA teachers and a few others).

WARNING = This story WILL contain SLASH (as in guy on guy). Also, the whole point of the story is Harry being Draco's slave. So if you're not into the whole SandM thing, don't read this. It shouldn't be horrifying or anything (least not that I have planned) but I'm giving you the warning anyway. There will also be some swearing.

I would also like to remind you that I'm Canadian and I don't know anything about Britain really aside from what I've read. So bare with me please. Thanks!

Now... I think that's it. Please enjoy the story. I'll have the next chapter up this weekend since it is already written.

_'italics' _are prominent thoughts

* * *

_Yes Master_

_Prologue = Hidden Thoughts_

Harry Potter.

Son of James Potter.

Son of Lily Evans Potter.

Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Draco Malfoy's obsession.

_'Of course, that was a secret better left untold.'_ Draco added silently in his head as he glanced over at the person in question, who had just entered the Great Hall.

It was the first day back of their Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was in the Great Hall for Lunch, the late sleepers finally coming in from waking up.

Draco watched the Golden Trio as they got into what looked like a heated discussion as they walked over to the Gryffindor Table. This, of course, was on the other side of the Hall.

As the Slytherin Prince turned back to his food, his thoughts stayed on the other teen. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he looked up at Blaise Zabini, who was sitting across from him.

"Zabini, it seems like our Golden Boy hasn't been looking to great. What do you think darling?" He asked the quiet girl.

The girl jumped a bit and looked at him for a few seconds. Once the words reached her brain though, she turned to face the Gryffindor table. After another few minutes of thought, she turned back to Draco.

"Well, he is looking quiet pale. However, I don't think it's only from last night." She replied in a quiet voice.

Draco raised an eye brow at her in a silent sign for her to continue. She was a good spy, great at getting information and useful gossip. Not to mention she had good insight, which was why he valued her opinion so much.

"From what I can gather, he hasn't been sleeping much at all this summer. He has bags under his eyes and his eyes are blood shot. Not to mention all the weight he's lost over the last few months. Even now, he doesn't have anything on his plate, though his friends don't seem to notice. He didn't eat much at dinner last night either." She explained with a smirk.

Draco looked at her for a moment, processing everything she had just said. Hiding a frown, he turned to face Harry and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Blaise. "His eyes look fine to me."

"That's because he has a glamour charm on them. Why do you think no one else noticed?" She asked.

Ah, that was another great thing about her. Somehow, she was able to see through glamours and charms. Which is what made her such a good spy. She found details no one else could. She, of course, was keeping this ability secret, only select few knew of it, but when she graduated, she was planning on going into the Ministry as a Crime Scene Investigator. Something she would surely excel at.

"Of course Golden Boy would be hiding it. Can't have his fans seeing him in such poor conditions... What about his behaviour? The happy trio seemed to have been fighting when they came in." Draco sneered, acting the part of hating the boy.

Blaise looked thoughtful before she nodded and got up. "I'll do some investigating. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Prince nodded as he watched her leave for one of the other tables. The past five years she had worked hard to make friends in other houses to get more information. Which she accomplished easily enough. Because of her silent act, people trusted her more, since she didn't act the Slytherin part much. This was their mistake of course. Every Slytherin was a Slytherin through and through. They all just showed it differently.

Shaking his head, Draco pushed all thoughts of the Gryffindor out of his head as he turned back to his food once again.

* * *

Across the Hall at the Gryffindor Table, the boy just discussed had no idea of the thoughts going through the Slytherin Prince's mind. In fact, Draco Malfoy was so far from his thoughts; he could have been from another planet.

Of course, the sixteen year old wasn't paying much attention to his two bickering friends either. Or of much going around him. He was off in his own little world. Memories and thoughts whirling in his head.

His summer had not been a good one. In fact, it was one of the worst ones yet. The Dursley's had locked him in his room all summer. He had only been allowed out when he had to do chores and to send the owl every three days to the Order. They had fed him enough to survive but nothing more, so of course he couldn't stomach much at all.

To keep himself occupied all day, he had taken up drawing. Actually, he now had folders upon folders filled with drawings he had done the past two months. On his trip to Diagon Ally last week, he had picked up a lot of drawing supplies to take with him to Hogwarts.

No one knew of his new hobby however. He had kept it hidden from everyone else. Not that he was much good at it anyway; he figured he was about average in that department. However, he didn t draw for good pictures. Or for the sake of others. He drew to keep his thoughts occupied.

The nights were the hardest. They were filled with nightmares and twisted memories. After awhile, he had given up trying to get much sleep. He'd been living off only an hour or two each night.

Not much changed when he went to the Weasley's for the last week of August. Even though he was with his friends, things stayed the same. Actually, when it came down to it, things had gotten worse.

He wasn't alone. Not really anyway. However, he still felt alone. He hadn't feel connected to his friends anymore. They didn't understand. No one did. They thought they did, always saying they understood. But none of them do. With in a day Harry had started hiding from them.

He'd given up talking to anyone as well. It seemed every time he went to go say something, an argument started. He just didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter.

Not with Sirius gone.

So engrossed with his thoughts, Harry didn t notice the worried looks Ron and Hermione were giving him. However, Blaise Zabini did and it just added to everything she had found out

* * *

With a smirk, the Sixth year hurried back to the Slytherin table and slid into the open space beside Draco.

"Where'd Goyle and Crabbe go?" She asked softly as she looked around.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Back to their rooms. It appears they need to sleep off all the food they ate."

"Those two are such pigs. I don't even know how they managed to make it to Sixth Year. Though I'm sure their parents had a say in it."

"Now, now, Zabini. They aren't the ones I want information on. What did you find out?" Draco asked, steering her back in the proper direction.

The girl nodded as she settled more comfortably on the bench. "Some interesting things actually. It seems we aren't the only one's to notice his behaviour."

"Surprise, surprise. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone is always watching him."

"And everyone has their own opinion on what's going on. Though I'm sure most of them probably have some truth in it."

"Explain Zabini. Draco murmured softly, wanting her to get to the point.

"The fight you saw them having on the way in? It was about Potter's sleeping habits. The Mudblood was annoyed with him because he hasn't been getting any sleep. And the Weasel mentioned something about nightmares. It seems like it s a usual argument of theirs."

According to some Gryffindors, the three of them have been fighting none stop since they got here. It seems that last night the three of them had a huge row over his behaviour. Everyone is walking on eggshells around him."

Draco nodded at this, having noticed it himself. What he wanted to know was why Harry was acting like that.

As if sensing the thought, Blaise continued. "Most of the time he's off in his own little world, not concentrating on things around him. Everyone is getting worried. Especially the Weasel and his Mudblood. Most guesses are that something happened either this summer, or last year, or a bit of both. And my guess is on a bit of both."

"What do you mean last y- oh." Draco said, realizing what she was talking about. The DOM. That huge fight. That was when his Father was caught and sent to Azkaban. Actually, he had been meaning to thank Harry for that...

Wait... Draco frowned as he tried to remember what he had heard. Someone had died there. Gone through a veil... Bellatrix was boasting about it and something about a cousin..

"Sirius Black." Draco breathed, remembering who had died.

Blaise smirked and nodded. "Rumour has it he was Harry's Godfather. And it was Harry who had helped him escape in Third Year. From what I can gather, his death hit Potter more then people realized."

The Slytherin Prince was silent for a few minutes, thinking over everything he had heard. Before shaking his head.

"No, that can t be the only thing. There's more to it." He said.

Blaise bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment before smiling. "Well, from what I saw at the end of last year and since we got back, Dumbledore's Golden Boy has been acting pretty cold to him. I think they got into a huge argument or something which isn't helping the matter any."

Draco gave a nod. He had noticed that as well. He had also realized that it might work to his favour. "And Potter of course, isn't handling it to well."

Blaise shook her head. "If I could take a guess, he ' probably very confused right now. From how he's acting, it seems like he's trying to avoid something. Overall, he's pretty vulnerable right now. And as far as I can tell, he won't be able to take much more of it."

Another frown appeared on the fifteen year olds face. "You're not telling me you think he's going to kill himself?"

" I think he's already tried. A few times, but not magically. The paleness of his skin doesn't just tell me that he's not sleeping or eating properly. It also tells me that he's lost a lot of blood. I can also sense a glamour charm on his wrists but I can't see for sure because of his robes."

Draco had to stop himself from letting out a gasp. "You mean to tell me that you think the Boy-Who-Lived is cutting?"

The girl gave a small shrug. "That's what the signs tell me. So what ever you plan to do Draco. You had better do it fast."

With that, Blaise got up and headed for the Great Hall door. Draco let her go, knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone else what they had discussed or what she knew. Draco gives her his protection and in turn, she only serves under him. It had been like that since the First Year.

He held back a smirk. He knew he wouldn ' have been able to hide it from her. After all, if things turned out, she would have figured it out eventually.

However, she spoke truly. If things were as bad as they both thought, then he did indeed have to move fast.

He'd finally get to do the one thing he's wanted to for years.

It was time to make Harry Potter his.


	2. Secret Spot

A/N = Yeah. I know I said I wouldn't update until this weekend. But I also wasn't expecting any reviews this quick. So I figured I'd be nice and post the first chapter. Well, that and I'm having ceiling issues so I can't promise another update until like Monday... So I decided I'd give you one now while I could.

I'd like to thank everyone who did review. Keep that up and there's a good chance I WILL finish it! Which is awesome cuz I really like this story. Also, both _LilAliLouYa_ and _EmiY-chan _made the point that Blaise is actually a boy. I know that in canon he is. However, he's much better use in my story as a girl. For reasons that will become apparent later in the story. So just give her a chance. I promise I'll make it up to you with humourous scenes regarding her and the two boys later on. lol.

I'd also like to mention that once the story gets going, the chapters will probably be getting longer. So try not to get used to these short ones. lol. Also, I know Harry and Draco are both OOC. Draco's behavior change is explained in the story. Harry's is as well but I'd like to remind you that his Godfather did just pass away and he did just find out that he had to be a murderer to live. So the drastic mood swings are understandable.

Love you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer = I do not own HP or his world. That's all JKs.

_'italics'_ are prominent thoughts.

* * *

_Chapter 1 = The Secret Spot_

After lunch, Harry quickly excused himself from his friends and headed outside for some fresh air. Not really concentrating on where he was going, he soon found himself by the lake.

Stopping, he glanced around and smiled. Now here was a good place for him to relax. It had a nice view of the Lake, which he found relaxing, and it was pretty secluded. Deciding to investigate further, Harry started walking around the small area.

The area where he had started in was all beach. You could tell right away that not many people knew of its existence. On the right of the beach was a small rocky area, which Harry smiled at. He had always enjoyed rock climbing and it seemed like the rocks went for quite a bit. In the back of his mind, Harry wondered if there was a cave somewhere around here.  
The rest of the area was covered by trees. This was understandable since he had somehow wondered into the Forbidden Forest. It took him a moment to spot the trail that he had come in from, which was well hidden.

Harry smiled. It seemed like he had finally found his alone spot. Where he could think as much as he pleased. Lying down on the beach, Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself coming here to do homework and draw. Maybe he could even camp out here sometimes on weekends. It was the perfect paradise.

Within moments, Harry fell asleep, a relaxed look on his face.

A few hours later, Harry awoke with a jerk. He was breathing fast and had a wild look in his eyes. The rays from the sum hit his body, glistening on the sweat that poured from his skin.

A nightmare.

A bloody nightmare.

Harry closed his eyes in pain as flashes from the nightmare appeared in his head. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them up against his body. Holding back tears, he buried his face in his arms, willing the scenes to vanish.

This wasn't right. He was supposed to be safe here. He wasn't supposed to get nightmares in his spot. It just wasn't fair. Was he ever going to get away from the memories? The nightmares?

It just wasn't fair.

"Potter?"

Harry's body stiffened as he recognized the voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes, unwound his arms from his legs, and stood up. Taking a breath, the boy turned around as he looked up.

He was right.

Standing in front of him was none other then Draco Malfoy.

_'Bloody hell.'_ Harry thought, sighing.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with Malfoy right now. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, he was in Harry's special spot. His alone place.

"Malfoy." He kept his tone low and even, not betraying any of the emotions he was feeling as he waited for the other boy to do something.

Draco stared at Harry silently, still slightly shocked. He had watched Harry leave his friends after lunch, had watched him go outside. When he had gone looking for the Boy-Who-Lived a couple of hours later, he hadn't expected to find him here. Sleeping none the less.

Though he had to admit, at least to himself, that when he had walked into the clearing and seen Harry lying there sleeping, he had felt a jolt of happiness. He had looked so relaxed sleeping here. Actually sleeping here. Draco had been so happy Harry had been able to do that.

So when Harry had jerked awake, Draco had felt a sense of dread. He knew it had been a nightmare that had woken Harry up. Draco had stood there silently, wishing he could do something to help the broken boy in front of him.

When Harry had changed his position, Draco couldn't take it anymore. Without realizing what he did, he had stepped forward and said his name. Though he thanked Merlin, that he had said Potter and not Harry.

The next moment, he was staring straight into Harry's emerald eyes. From a closer look, Draco could see the sorrow and fear glowing in the other boy's eyes and it had nearly broken his heart.

He knew what Harry needed. Had known for awhile now. He just didn't know how to approach the other boy about it. However, now, he had to find a way. Harry was flirting with death again and this time, he wouldn't be able to win.

Draco couldn't let that happen. He needed to help Harry and he could only think of one way to do it. He knew it was risking a lot. The Boy-Who-Lived could respond one of two ways. What Draco was going to ask him would either break Harry completely, or get him on the road to mending.

Nervous, he reached up and played with the earring in his left ear. He knew Harry was waiting for him to say something but Draco was still unsure on what to do. Taking a deep breath, he sent one last prayer to Merlin, and took a step forward.

"I see you found my secret spot. Guess it's not to secret anymore huh?" he asked in a soft voice, looking around.

Harry blinked a few times at the tone of the question. This wasn't right; Malfoy wasn t supposed to be here, acting like this. Nevertheless, Harry wasn't about to be the one to start a fight. Not right now.

"Yeah I guess I did. But I didn't know it was yours or anyone else's... I ll leave." Harry said, taking a step towards the path.

"You don't have to leave. Actually, I haven't been here since Fourth Year. So I guess I don't have the right to lay claims to it anymore." Draco stated, making the other boy stop in his tracks.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry turned around to face him again. "It's a nice place. Very beautiful."

Smiling, Draco nodded. "Yeah, it is. You and I are also the only ones who know about it, aside from the animals that is."

Harry watched him silently for a few minutes, debating in his head. Making up his mind, he took another step forward.

"I- uh... I was wondering if I could hang out here? If you don't mind that is." He asked in a small voice, getting ready for rejection.

What he wasn't expecting was for the younger boy to give a small smile and a nod, as he replied, "You can come around here when ever you like Potter. Don't worry, I won't bother you either."

Now Harry was really confused. The Slytherin Prince was being nice to him? It didn't make any sense. He shook his head, wondering if he was still dreaming. He must be, because this would never happen in real life.

"Um... Malfoy? Am I still dreaming?"

A bemused look appeared on Draco's face at the question. Dreaming? The small boy was just too cute sometimes. Cute and naive...

"No Potter, you're awake."

"Then why are you being so nice to me?"

Ah, that's why he was asking. He could see why of course. He was being somewhat out of character. Harry was bound to start wondering. Draco sighed. He guessed now was the time to get the ball rolling.

"Honestly Potter? I realized that this on going battle between us is somewhat childish. Not to mention a waste of time and energy. Wouldn't you agree?"

A thoughtful look appeared in the emerald eyes as they met grey ones. "Yeah it is but I sent your Father to Azkaban. Aren't you mad at me for that?"

"Mad? Heck no. I'm glad you did. Thanks by the way. However, I'd rather not get into that right now."

"Um okay? But I still don't really understand."

Draco frowned at the boy in front of him. Was it just him or has Harry gotten a lot more shy this year? No not shy more unsure of himself.

"Alright. Let's be honest here. I have a proposition for you. A deal, an agreement, what ever you want to call it."

Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Draco smiled. "Listen Potter. I'll give you a few days to think it over. If you want to hear what I have to offer, then meet me again here Tuesday after supper. However, you must know, once you agree to it, there's no backing out. You'll also have to trust me to do it."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Ah, there was some of the old Harry Potter he was use too. The one with the fiery spirit. Of course, that spirit would make things that much sweeter.

"I swear on my magic that it isn't a trap."

Harry frowned as he considered the blond. He knew that would be the first test. He may have sworn on his magic, but it wasn't a wizarding oath. If Harry did come on Tuesday, it would be admitting he held some trust for the other boy.

Deciding on debating things later, he nodded. "I'll think it over."

"Until then Potter." With that, the grey eyed blond turned and headed back towards the castle, leaving the other boy alone in the Secret Spot.

Harry sighed and laid back down on the beach. It seemed he had a lot to think about and classes hadn't even started yet.


	3. Changes and Rules

A/N = Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't update till Monday. But I figured I'd be nice and do it today. Hmm... don't think I have a lot to say about this chapter... The new DADA teachers make their appearance. That's about it... lol. Also, I make a lot of Muggle references with Harry. Personally, I think muggle-borns are always quick to switch to a wizards life. So I'm going to integrate a lot of Muggle things with Harry and Hogwarts herself.

Reviews = Thanks for the support! I'm glad people are liking the story so far. For those who are curious, you won't find out about what the proposal is for another two chapters or so. lol. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write. Which means I'll update quicker. lol.

Disclaimer = Still don't own HP. lol.

Enjoy.

_'italics'_ prominent thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2 = Changes and Rules

Harry was awake early the next morning. However, as he went through his usual morning routine, his thoughts lingered on his meeting with Malfoy the afternoon before. He had stayed in the clearing for almost an hour after the other boy had left. Just laying there staring at the clouds. It would have been relaxing, if not for the confusion in his head.

Sighing, he stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself off. He knew he still had a good hour before the others woke up. Enough time to get ready and put the glamours on. At that thought, his eyes strayed to his wrists were angry red scars crisscrossed his skin.

Wincing at the sight, Harry quickly grabbed his wand and whispered a spell. The next moment, the scarred skin disappeared to be replaced by what looked to be smooth skin. However, when Harry slid his finger over the skin, he could feel the scars still there.

Every day he did that. Hoping that maybe one day the scars would disappear. But they never did. Frowning, he quickly did the glamour for his eyes before pulling his clothes on.

He knew his friends were starting to get suspicious. But what was he suppose to do about it? He couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't tell anyone the truth. They'd all leave him if he did.

Then again, they were all better off without him. Headlines for the Daily Prophet flashed in front of his eyes.

_Boy-Who-Lived Kills Himself, Saviour of the Wizarding World Gone, The Truth About Potter._ Harry groaned at the last title as he thought, _'Yup, definitely can't let anyone find out.'_ Shaking his head to clear the thoughts from his mind, he turned back to the mirror. Once again, he hadn't eaten anything from dinner. He had realized earlier on that if he tried to eat a full meal, he'd just end up throwing it all back up again.

His body just wasn't ready for that much food. It had shrunk over the summer again, more then usual. He doubted he'd ever be able to eat properly.

Cursing his relatives again in his head, he headed out of the bathroom. The other boys were just starting to rouse themselves. When Ron spotted him, he shot Harry a questioning look that Harry ignored. He didn't want to answer anyones questions.

Walking over to his trunk, Harry pulled out a set of Gryffindor robes and pulled them on. Once they were on, he looked at his schedule, which had been handed out the night before.

"Hey Ron, w' ve got Defence Against the Dark Arts first class then a spare." He called to Ron, who was now in the bathroom. The two of them had the same schedule except Ron wasn't in Potions or Herbology. He was taking Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures instead.

Not bothering to wait for his best friends response, Harry reached into his trunk and grabbed his DADA books as well as some parchment, quills, and ink. Sighing, Harry stuffed everything into his school bag.

It was at times like this that he really missed the Muggle way of schooling. Luckily, Harry had thought ahead this year and had bought some Muggle binders and writing utensils along with his art stuff. He'd done a lot of Muggle shopping for school, actually.

Just because he had to use parchment in class, didn't mean he had to anywhere else. He'd recopy all his notes into a class binder. That way he wouldn't have to worry about losing notes like before.

Pushing those thoughts from his head, he closed his bag and headed for the stairs to wait in the Common Room.

* * *

Eight floors under Harry, Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, which was, of course, in the dungeons. As he waited for Crabbe and Goyle to come out from the dorms, he smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait for Potions class tomorrow. He had spoken to Professor Snape about the class and had asked him a little favour, which was generously given, after being told the reason for it.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were looking interesting already.

Before he could get too involved in his scheming, Blaise walked into the Common Room from her Dorm.

"Hey Draco. Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" She asked once she made sure no one else was in the room. They tried to keep their agreement as quiet as possible. She didn't want Parkinson bugging her all the time about her 'Drakky-poo'.

Draco smirked, as he replied, "Actually, I was talking to Potter."

"Oh for Merlin sake. You can call him Harry around me you know!" She said with a huff as she sat down on the couch across from him.

He had to hold back a grin at her antics. She had always been able to do that. Almost make him laugh. Thankfully, she hadn't succeeded, yet. But she was always swearing she would one day.

"Either way Blais-"

"Wait. You were talking to him yesterday? Really? What were you talking about?" She asked in a rush, practically bouncing on the couch.

"Let's just say I put down the foundation to my plan." He replied with a small smile. No one knew how close the two really were. However, over the years, they had become almost like best friends.

She pouted. "What plan?"

"I'll tell you later." Draco said, as other students started to enter the Common Room.

Nodding, she got up and quickly slinked out of view. He knew she was still there though, which he was entirely thankful for.

As Crabbe and Goyle walked over to him, he got up and put a sneer on his face.

It was time for class.

* * *

"Attention students. I would like to introduce everyone to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, said at breakfast.

Everyone quieted down as they turned to face the professors table. Who the new professor was had been the talk for the last couple of days. He hadn't been introduced at the Opening Feast.

"Students, would you kindly welcome Professors Calder and Johnson." As the two female Professors stood up, a polite clap went around the Hall. Once all three Professors had sat back down again, conversations spread around the tables, all centered on the new Professors.

"Oh no. I hope those two are good professors. I couldn't take it if we had another worthless one like last year... Are you going to start up the DA this year Harry?" Hermione asked, turning to her best friend.

Harry shook his head. "I can't handle the DA this year Hermione. Besides, they look like good professors."

"Not to mention nice to look at." Ron added with a nudge.

"RONALD! Don't talk about your professors like that." Hermione scolded, an annoyed look in her eyes.

Harry frowned and tuned them out as he concentrated on the two new faces. They didn't look hot to him. Sure, they didn't look to bad, but they weren't anything great. However, they did look like good professors.

_'Besides, I have more to worry about then the two new DADA professors.'_ He thought, turning to look at Malfoy, who seemed to be deep in conversation with some other Slytherins.

"Come on Harry. We should get going. The professors have already left." Hermione said, breaking through his thoughts.

Nodding, Harry got up, glancing at his still full plate of food. Shrugging, he grabbed his bag and followed his two best friends out of the Great Hall.

When they got to the designated class, they went in and grabbed some tables in the back. As they looked around the room, they noticed it was much bigger then usual.

However, the size of the room started to make sense as they watched more and more students poor into the room. They quickly realized that all the Sixth years in DADA were in the same class.

When the professors walked in, they stood at the front of the class and looked around. After a whispered conversation, one of them stepped forward and shook her head.

"This isn't going to work. All right, here's the deal. We will not stand for house rivalry here. Therefore, this seating arrangement will not work. Everyone up and standing to the side."

With confused looks, the Sixth years slowly stood up and backed up against the walls. As Harry looked around at all the confused faces, he held back a smirk. He had an idea on what the professors were planning on doing.

"Good. Now, before we get started, I'd like to introduce myself and my partner here. My name is Professor Heleb Calder, and this is Jessica Johnson. Now, we've never been one for familiarities, so you may all call me Professor Yoshi and my friend Professor Shadow and if no one has any objections, we shall be calling you all by your given names."

Ignoring the shocked looks, Shadow continued. "As I mentioned before, we won't stand for house rivalries. Because of this, we have come up with a few rules if you will. We shall only say them once. First and foremost, we will not tolerate fighting outside of assignments. If any fight breaks out, the guilty parties will regret it."

"Most dearly." Yoshi added, with a sweet smile.

"Any name calling or disrespect for each other will end with a punishment we so choose. In the class room, we are a team. In this school, we are a community. You need to start acting like one." Shadow lectured, looking around.

Yoshi sent a look at the Slytherins and Gryffindors as she continued, "Mainly, we do not take kindly to bullying, in any way, shape or form. So please don't do it. You are Sixth years now. You have a responsibility to the younger students and to yourselves. Please act your age. Now, we come back to the seating. Since we obviously can't trust you to pick your own seats, we shall do it for you." Shadow stated, pulling out a piece of parchment.

Harry was right.

The dreaded seating plan.

"You mean to tell me, you're going to tell us where to sit?" A voice drawled from the other side of the classroom.

Harry shook his head. The blond would never learn. He just made things difficult for himself and sure enough...

"Malfoy. Thank you for volunteering to sit in the front." Shadow said, taping the first desk with her wand. Everyone watched as it glowed a moment before receding again.

"Like hell I am." Draco said, crossing his arms.

Yoshi narrowed her eyes at him. "Draco Malfoy. Lucius' son if I'm not mistaken? Big man in Slytherin huh?" she looked at him for a moment, before smiling. "Yet looks can be deceiving can they not?"

Draco frowned as she watched him. '_What could she possibly know?'_

"Let me put it this way. When the headmaster gave us this job, he said we had full control of our class rooms and that he would not interfere. As long as it legal of course. Believe you me, Mr. Malfoy, this is legal." Yoshi stated with a smile.

Shadow looked around at all the worried faces and shook her head with a smirk. "You all look like we're giving you a death sentence. We'll only be in this classroom during these periods and even then, we won't be sitting much."

"The seating arrangement will be in effect all year. If you try to cheat the system... well lets just put it this way, magic makes everything more fun." Yoshi said with a grin.

Harry held back a laugh. Something told him these two professors were Muggle raised. Then again, the seating plan gave that away. He was starting to like this Yoshi and Shadow.

Looking away from the two professors, Draco glanced at Harry and held back a smile. It seemed like Harry was enjoying the two professors. Well, if that were the case, he'd do what they said. If only for Harrys sake.

Without another word, he picked up his bag and headed for his appointed table. He could live through anything they tossed at him. If it made his little Gryffindor happy.

Yoshi and Shadow grinned at each other. It seemed things would be easier then they thought they would be.

About ten minutes later, they had everyone seated at a desk. The four houses were all mixed together but they didn't seem to mind it that much in the whole.

Clapping her hands, Yoshi sat down on her desk at the front of the class. "Good. You're learning. I'm sure we'll all get along great. But just a fair warning to you all. We don't believe in detentions, or house points. Our punishments are more effective. Though as long as you all behave, so shall we."

"Now, now Shadow. Maybe we should explain what's going to happen this year. Now that we're all seated." Yoshi said.

Shadow blinked for a moment, before nodding. "Right. Good plan. All right kiddies. Here's the deal. As you may have noticed, later on in the week you have a double of DADA. During these classes, we shall be meeting out side. During these single periods, we'll be in here. You don't have to worry about bringing parchment to any of the classes however. We both believe that a hands on experience is always better. So therefore, we won't be doing any notes. When we're in here, we'll either be having a group discussion (or a debate) on one thing or another, or we;ll be practicing a spell we have gone over before in prior classes." Yoshi added.

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Hermione's hand shoot up in the air a few rows in front of him.

"Ah, Hermione Granger I presume?" Shadow asked, smirking at Yoshi.

Yoshi smirked back. "It seems we forgot to mention one of our rules."

"So it would seem." Shadow said, turning back to Hermione. "Future reference, if you have a question or comment, you don't have to raise your hand. Just say or ask what's on your mind."

Hermione blinked in confusion, before shaking it off. "Well um... Professor Shadow if we're doing that here, then what will we be doing out side?"

"Glad you asked that Hermione." Yoshi said, jumping off the desk to stand in front of it. "We have decided to teach you all survival. This is a very good thing to know. Of course, we shall be teaching you both the magical and muggle way of doing things. Just in case."

"Now, there isn't much time left, so why don t we have a question and answer period. You may ask any question you want. About us, the class, or outside matters, and we'll answer to the best of our ability." Shadow said with a smile at all the students.

That, of course, is how class continued for the next twenty minutes. By the time the bell rang and the teenagers started to grab their things and leave, they were all excited about what was to come in DADA.


	4. Different Kind of Drawing

A/N = Hey look! Chapter 3 on the day I said I'd give you chapter 2. lol. Don't you love me? Anyway. The next couple weeks are gonna be really busy because I'm going to be moving. I'll try to update often, but I can't make promises right this moment. I have one more chapter already written and the next one halfway done. So it shouldn't be to bad. Also, this chapter and chapter 4 are pretty short. Chapter 5 will be longer though. Now...

Reviewers = Relax guys! You won't find out about the proposal this chapter or next chapter. However, chapter 5 will have it I promise. So don't get your hopes up to much. Also, I had a comment about the DADA teachers. I know they seem really wierd. But hey, they're from Canada and they're Muggle born. At least... that's the excuse I'm giving them. lol. More tho, it's cuz they're based off of me and my best friends. lol. So expect a lot of wackyness with them. They're more for a way to prepare for the war while adding humour to the story. Someone also asked who Harry sits beside in DADA. I'm not quite sure of that. lol. Let's say a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. It doens't matter really anyway cuz they won't be using the seating plan much. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming.

I warn you now. This chapter is more of a filler then anything. You get some more insight on Harry and that's pretty much it. lol. That being the case, I'll probably give you the next chapter tomorrow or wednesday to make up for it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer = Wish I owned HP but I don't.

_'italics'_ prominent thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3 = A Different Kind of Drawing

As Harry walked out of the DADA class, he turned to Hermione and Ron. When he saw that they were deep in conversation about the two new Professors, he shook his head. They wouldn't know he was gone.

With that thought, he quickly turned a corner and headed for his Common Room. He had a spare right now and he needed to take a break. Meaning he needed to draw.

When he got to his Dorm, he headed over to his trunk and emptied out his bag. He was glad they wouldn't be taking any notes in DADA. One thing less for him to worry about.

Digging around, he pulled out a folder that was at the bottom and a pencil case. Picking them up, he quickly put them into his bag and shut it. The next moment, he closed his trunk and was heading out of the Dorm.

Without thinking about it, he walked through the corridors and went outside, walking in the direction of the trail. A few minutes later, he was making himself comfortable in the clearing.

Pulling out the folder, he opened it to see white paper. On one side were already finished pictures, and on the other was blank paper. With a small smile, he reached into his bag and pulled out his pencil case.

As he flipped through his old drawings, he wondered what he was going to draw now. He drew things by sight, or by memory. Or he'd mix the two things together to make a new scene. When he drew, he conveyed all thoughts and emotions into the drawing. He put a part of his being into the picture and it showed in the finish product. Though it also meant he never really knew what he'd end up with.

While he was at the Dursleys', he tended to draw old scenes from Hogwarts. On people he knew, things they had done. That sort of thing.

At the Weasleys', his drawings had turned darker. Less controlled. They had centered on fights and deaths. Blood and agony. On the darker side of his life.

Frowning, he pulled out a blank paper and picked up a pencil. He never knew what he was going to draw until he started drawing. Didn't know what it would turn out like until he was finished. Sometimes his drawings focused on what he was thinking about at the moment it was drawn.

That was why he didn't want anyone to see the drawings. Any of them. They were a part of him. A part he didn't want anyone to see. So he kept his new found hobby to himself.

As he had been thinking, his hand had been moving. Yet still, he didn't concentrate on the picture. Didn't want to see what it was until he was done. If he focused on it, he would ruin it. He knew that by experience.

Absently, he wondered if his mom or dad had been good at drawing. That could explain his ease at it. However, he had no one to ask anymore.

Wanting to veer away from that topic, he thought back to his two new Professors and DADA class. He had been right of course. They were Muggle Born. Born and raised in... Canada. That was it. This was on the other side of the ocean.

He remembered bits on Canada that he had learned in Elementary. It was a peaceful country, not like it's neighbours to the south the United States. Though their magic community wasn't too good. So Hermione mentioned at least.

He knew he'd enjoy that class a lot. They had a unique way to look at things. They acted more like teenagers then Professors usually. That in itself is what finally caught the class's attention.

Yet they also knew how to handle the Sixth years when they got out of hand. They proved that with Malfoy.

_'Hm, should be a very interesting year with those two around.'_ Harry thought, as his hand stopped drawing.

Blinking, Harry glanced down at the picture and smiled. It was of the two Professors. They were standing outside by the Forbidden Forest. Sitting around them was the Sixth years, mingling with other houses.

It seemed like they would be the ones to accomplish what no other adult had been able to do. Stop house rivalry. However, Harry knew they couldn't do it alone. Students would need to help them.

After dating it and signing it with his usual mark (a lightning bolt), he slipped it in the back of the other pictures, Harry pulled out a new blank page and picked up a different pencil. He never coloured his pictures. He had tried to for one of them, but had ended up ruining it. Since then he'd only been doing sketches.

Glancing around the clearing, his thoughts turned back to the issue of Malfpy. He hadn't told his friends about the meeting, or the upcoming one. He knew they would tell him not to go, or tell him to go tell Dumbledore about it.

They didn't trust or like him at all. Yet they hadn't been there. Hadn't seen how Malfoy had acted. He was different.

Idly, he wondered what the other teen wanted him to do. It must be something big, from how he had been acting about it.

The question was, would Harry do it?

The boy blinked. He was talking, err thinking, as if he was already planning on going. Yet he didn't even know for sure if he was or not. Could he trust the other boy?

The image of Draco appeared in front of Harrys' eyes.

Could he trust the one who has been making his school life a living hell?

Could he trust the person who torments his friends?

Glancing down at the paper, Harry blinked in shock. Not because he'd been drawing, but because of the scene that he had drawn.

He recognized it.

How could he have forgotten about it?

There, on the page, was an eleven year old Harry and a ten year old Draco Malfoy standing in front of a set of doors. Behind them both was a group of other First Years getting ready to be sorted.

Harrys' eyes focused on himself and Malfoy. The Malfoy that was holding his hand out.

Holding it out in friendship.

Harry clearly remembered what had happened after that. When he had rejected him.

He had rejected Draco.

Harry sighed softly.

"Well, I guess I know what I have to do now." He muttered softly as he dated and signed the picture and packed his drawing things away.

It was time to join the real world and find his friends. They were probably worried about him now. Besides, it was lunch and he needed to eat something. Even if it was just something small.

Not to mention, he had some planning he had to do.

* * *

"Harry. There you are. We've been looking all over for you." Hermione said when she spotted Harry climb in from the Portrait Hole.

"Surprise, surprise." Harry muttered, before raising his voice, "Sorry. I was doing a few things."

Ron shook his head. "No worries Mate. Guess what. We don't have Transfiguration or Charms with Slytherin."

"No, but the rest of the classes are with all the houses for Sixth and Seventh Years. Not that you have to worry Ron. Since Malfoy is obviously in Potions, so he's also in Herbology."

Harry shook his head at Hermione and Ron. He didn't really care either way. Except that meant he'd have to wait until tomorrow to do what he wanted to do.

"Sucks to be you two then don't it?" Ron pointed out as he headed up to his Dorm.

Frowning, Harry followed him to get his class things. "Didn't you listen to anything Shadow and Yoshi said? We're too old to act like that anymore."

"Speak for yourself Mate. I will never get along with Slytherins." Ron said as he headed into the bathroom.

Harry sighed again. He was dreading tomorrow more and more but he had to do something. Since it seemed no one else would. He just hoped the others would leave it at that.

Then again, things could get messy... Walking over to his trunk, Harry dumped his drawing stuff off and grabbed what he needed for Transfiguration and Charms.

A few minutes later, the two boys were back downstairs and leaving the Common Room with Hermione to go to lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. The two last classes consisted of explanations and a welcome to NEWT level class.

As the classes wore on, Harry started to appreciate DADA more and more. Since Charms and Trans' single periods would be all writing and theory. Then the double would be practicing the spells and charms they had discussed prior to the lesson. He knew it wouldn't be nearly as much fun as DADA was.

After supper, the Trio headed to the library with Neville and Ginny to work on the essays they had all been given.

It was Ginnys Owls that year and they knew how hard it was going to be for her. That and they had told her they'd help her out since this year would be pretty relaxed for them.

A couple of hours later, the five students headed out of the Library and to their Common Room. The first day of classes was over. Who knew what the next day would bring? Harry just hoped nothing would blow up in his face.


	5. New Space and a Truce

A/N = Hey all. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. It's been a busy week. Not that it'll get any better really... but still. It hasn't given me much chances to update. I'll try and have chapter 5 up soon, sometime next week at least. However, I'm not making any promises... just that I haven't forgotten about the story yet. Far from it.

Reviews = One of my reviewers mentioned how they were curious on how Drays and Har's relationship with effect Har's and Ron's friendship... I've been planning on asking so this is a good time to. I haven't completely decided on how Ron and Mione will react. I love writing Ron bashing stories but I can also write ones with him still a close friend. So I'm leaving it up to my readers. Should Ron and Mione stick with Harry? Or should his new... fondness for Draco push them away? Aside from that, thanks for the reviews guys. More I get, more I'll want to write!

Longest chapter yet! A truce is called in this chapter and Ron doesn't like it. First Potions class of the year. You also get some more insight on Draco, though not necessarily of the proposal, that's next chapter. However, I'd like to say now that I know the room doesn't seem to make much sense in Hogwarts and it makes less sense that Draco likes it so much. However, that'll all be explained soon enough. Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer = I wish I owned HP, but I don't.... Though I do claim ownership of the Dragon Room. :P

_'italics'_ prominent thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4 = A Special Room and a Truce

When Draco woke up the next morning, it was still pretty early. He sighed when he remembered that he didn't have a class until the afternoon.

As he lied in bed, he debated on what to do all morning. It didn't take him long to figure something out. He hadn't had a chance to visit the Dragon Room yet. He might as well do that while everyone was busy with classes or sleeping.

Getting up, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a shower. About an hour later, he came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. Not bothering with robes, he grabbed his wand and headed into the Common Room.

Knowing it was empty; he didn't bother to glance around but headed straight for the door. When he was in the corridor, he headed down the passageway. About five minutes later, he found himself in front of a statue of a dragon.

"Dragon." Draco whispered, putting his hand on the dragon s nose.

As he watched, the statue came to life and sprang over, showing a hole in the wall. Glancing up and down the corridor, Draco made sure no one was there before turning and entering the hole.

Taking two steps in, he stopped in a dark room. Seeing this, he took a breath and said, "Lights on." The next moment, the room was brightly lit.

Draco didn't need to look around to know what was in the huge room. Yet like he did every year, he looked around anyway.

The room he came into was the main room. It was a mix of a Muggles living room and a Wizards living room. On the wall to his right were two more entries. One with a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff (leading to the Entrance Hall), the other of Godric Gryffindor (leading to the Hospital Wing). At the end of the wall, there was a walk-in closet. Draco didn't have to look to know what was in there.

It was filled with board games (magic and muggle), as well as drawers of smaller games (dice and cards). There was also lots of sports equipment (muggle and magical). Like most closets, there were extra blankets and pillows, sheets and pillow cases.

To the left of the Slytherin entrance (which had a portrait of Salazar Slytherin), was a fireplace. In front of the fireplace were a loveseat, a couch, and a couple of beanie bag chairs (which were, in fact, very comfortable.

Beside the fireplace was a fourth entrance, this one leading to Hogwarts Grounds (portrait of Hogwarts itself). Beside that entrance was a corner couch with two end tables and a coffee table. In front of the couch was an entertainment stand, which had a television, a VCR, a DVD player, a stereo and a few game systems (Wii and a PS2).

In between the entertainment stand and the kitchen, was a set of shelves, which were filled with movies, games, and music. The kitchen was bordered by walls that were just shorter then Draco himself, allowing him to look into the kitchen.

The kitchen itself had a microwave, a toaster, two sinks, a stove and a fridge. In the one corner, there was a pantry with boxed, bagged and canned foods, as well as a huge freezer. Beside the pantry was a huge cabinet that had the silverware and the dishes in it.

Of course, Draco could only do a few things around the kitchen. Being a full blooded Malfoy, his family didn't cook, but got house elves to do it. The most he could do was make toast or heat things up.

The pantry and the fridge were always stocked with food and none of it ever went bad (even if he didn't use it). Of course, they were filled with both muggle and magical food.

Beside the kitchen was a doorway, which led to a hallway. On the other side of that doorway was a bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with school textbooks, Manga (which were comics supposedly made by Japanese Muggles. Some of which were very good.), and other Muggle books (fiction and fairytales mainly).

Draco had had many nights where he would curl up in front of the fire with one of those Muggle books. Actually, it had been here that he had discovered that Muggles weren't that bad. They had come up with quite a few good things.

In front of the bookshelf was a table with six chairs around it. Though he rarely used the table. Since Blaise was the only other person who came here, it was usually to only do homework. So naturally, he hadn't wondered far into the walk-in closet. The hallway had three doors in it. At the far end was a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw (leading to the Library). On the left was a door leading to the bathroom and on the right a door leading to the bedroom.

The bathroom was huge. It had a bathtub that could sit three people and shower that could hold two people. It had a sink (with a mirror and a medicine cabinet) and a toilet of course. It also had cupboards filled with anything you would need. Towels, soaps, shampoos/conditioners, wash clothes, hand towels...

The bedroom was big as well. It had a King sized bed (which Draco had slept in a lot), an end table beside the bed, a big dresser, and a walk-in closet. The closet had a full sized mirror on the door and it was filled with clothes (which fit anybody and weren t to bad style wise either).

Overall, Draco had fallen in love with this room when he had first seen it and still loved it now. It was a perfect place to come and relax in. It was only missing one thing, and if Draco had his way, it wouldn't be missing for long.

Frowning, Draco walked over to the shelves and let his eyes skim over the music selection. After a few moments, he pulled out a CD case and took out the CD. Then walking over to the entertainment stand, he put the CD in and pressed play. A moment later Twisted Sister came blaring out of the stereo.

Nodding his head to the music, Draco headed over to the bookshelf and randomly pulled out a book. As he walked over to the fire place, he looked over the book.

A few minutes later found Draco curled up in a beanie bag chair reading a muggle fiction book.

* * *

"Come on Harry. We're going to be late." Hermione called from the Common Room.

Harry sighed as he quickly closed his bag. "I'm coming." He called back.

As he headed down the stairs, he rolled his eyes. He was of course, in no hurry to get to Potions. However, he knew it wasn't a good idea to get on Snape's bad side more by being late. Together, Hermione and Harry headed down to the dungeons, not knowing what to expect. Though Harry prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't screw things up like usual.

When they got to the Potions room, they grabbed an open table. As they waited for everyone else to get there, they talked quietly about what they thought would happen that year. Once everyone was sitting down, Snape swooped in. He wasted no time on going to the front and facing everyone.

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to your first NEWT Potions class. Some of you I was expecting to see, but others..." he trailed off, glancing at Harry. "Now, I'm not going to bother to lecture you all on the importance of this class or your NEWTs as I'm sure your other Professors' have been doing that. So let me get right into it then."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. This wasn't like Snape at all.

"First off, your Potions and Herbology classes will be hand in hand this year. In this period, I will give you information on the Potion we'll be doing and a list of its ingredients. I shall also be giving Professor Sprout a copy of the information. Next period is your Herbology class, where Professor Sprout will go over what each ingredient is, what it looks like, and where to find them. Then, on Thursday morning, you shall go out and collect the ingredients that you need (which can all be found on the school grounds or in the forest). Thursday afternoon is your Double Potions class where we will make the potion. Some may take the one class; some may take more then one class. Some may even take a few weeks. Is that all clear?"

A murmur of "Yes Sir" filled the room as people tried not to look to excited about what was going to happen.

After a moment, Professor Snape continued, "Now, today you will need to bring writing utensils to both classes. On Thursday you must bring your collecting kits with you, as well as your potion making things."

Harry held back a smile. He had been wondering why they needed a collecting kit. They were good kits too. They held everything you would need for collecting something. Especially plants and such. They even came with a proper plant cutting knife.

"Now, before I hand out your first potion, I have one more thing to address. Most of these potions need to be done in pairs, as the collecting does. However, you will not be choosing them. I have already selected who's going with whom."

A groan went over the class at his announcement. It was never a good sign when he assigned partners. He had a bad habit of pairing you with someone you hate. Then again, that wasn't too surprising.

The next few minutes was spent waiting for your name then going and sitting with whoever he assigned you with. It seemed no one liked their pair much. As he went through the list, Harry listened for his name, knowing exactly who he'd be partnered up with.

He wasn't disappointed.

"...and finally, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." All eyes turned to the pair as they waited for one of them to complain. Yet neither of them did. Harry and Draco turned and looked at each other having a silent debate on who was going to move.

After a few moments, Harry grabbed his bag and stood up. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, he headed over to Malfoy. _'Well, there's no time like the present.' _Harry thought as he stopped in front of Draco.

Glancing at him, Harry silently asked him to stand up. A moment later, Draco did indeed stand up. The class was silent; including Professor Snape, as they waited to see what was going to happen.

After a pregnant pause, Harry held out his right hand. "Truce?"

Draco blinked in shock as he glanced from Harry to the held out hand. He definitely hadn't been expecting this.

It didn't take long for Draco to place what was happening. He remembered the first day of First Year very well. When Harry had first rejected him. Now here Harry was, offering his hand. Not in friendship, but the first step to it.

Grey eyes met green as he pondered on the meaning of it. It didn't mean Harry was planning on coming to the meeting, even though Draco sincerely hoped it did. However, it could mean he still had a chance. Then again, it could also just be an act put on for everyone else.

Across the room, Draco met Blaises' eyes and silently asked for help. She just smiled and shrugged. Silently telling him it was his choice and she couldn't help.

Just when Harry had given up on getting an answer, the other boy brought his right hand up and took hold of Harrys'.

"Truce." The blond agreed.

The two boys nodded to each other as they let the others hand go. Though Draco did it hesitantly, not wanting to let the hand go. It wasn't until they were sitting down in their seats that everyone else became animated.

Before the talking could get out of control, Professor Snape spoke up. "Well, well. It seems like some of you have finally grown up. Five points to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for finally putting their differences aside."

Harry turned and stared at his Professor in shock. Not once, in the last five years, had he ever given Harry points if he didn't have to. Sensing his gaze, Professor Snape turned and caught Harrys' eyes. Silently they stared at each other before Professor Snape gave him a small nod and turned back to the class.

"Now then. The potion we'll be working on this week is called the..."

* * *

Before Harry knew it, the final bell had rung and everyone was heading for dinner. As he gathered up his Herbology notes, Harry thought about what had happened in Potions. By now, word of Draco and Harrys' truce had gotten around and he winced when he thought of Rons' reaction.

He knew without a doubt that a huge fight was going to happen. Yet Harry wouldn't back down. This time, he was in the right and he was staying there.

As Hermione walked down to the great hall beside him, she chatted on about the two classes. She was partnered up with a girl from Ravenclaw and was excited for what the classes would bring.

"...going out there and collecting the plants ourselves? And look how many are in the Forbidden Forest? No wonder we had to get partners for this." She said as they walked into the Great hall behind the Slytherins.

Harry nodded along to what ever she was saying. He was too preoccupied for what was going to happen after supper with the meeting with Malfoy then what was happening in class.

So preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the angry redhead storming towards him until it was too late.

"How could you? Are you insane Harry??? Tell me it's not true! Did you really call a truce with Malfoy?!?!" the redhead cried out when he was close enough.

Noise in the Great Hall immediately died down as everyone turned to the brewing fight between the two best friends.

Harry frowned at Ron. He had been expecting this, but really. He had hoped Ron would be more mature about it all. "Yes, I called a truce with him."

"But why?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry crossed his arms. "Why? How stupid can you be Ron? It's been five years already. Five years. Why do you insist on acting like a ten year old still?"

"He's an annoying git that's why!"

"At least he acts his age Ron. Besides, we're partnered up in two classes. I'll be spending most of Thursday and a lot of Tuesday with him. I'd rather not have to constantly watch my back around him. I never agreed with this whole Gryffindor versus Slytherin thing anyway. It's so stupid. We're together for ten months out of the twelve! How can you treat each other like that?"

"Easily. You know how he treats us. You've had it the worst out of all of us. How can you forgive him for everything?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. He knew there was truth in what Ron was saying. However, it wasn't the full truth.

"Just because I called a truce, doesn't mean I've forgiven him. I know what he's done in the past. Just like I know what we've done. He may be in the wrong, but so are we. It hasn't been a one sided fight Ron. Far beyond that."

"Yeah, but he started it."

"You continued it, and now, I'm finally putting an end to it. You can't tell me what to do Ron. You do what you want but the truce is staying." Harry said softly.

"His Father's a Death Eater!" Ron accused.

Anger flared in Harrys eyes at his friends accusation. "Does not mean he is! When will you get over yourself Ron? Just because he wounded your pride in First Year, does not give you the right to accuse him of that."

Ron shook his head. "What happened to you Harry?"

"I opened my eyes." With that, Harry turned and left the Great hall, not noticing all the eyes on him. Wanting to be by himself, he headed outside and started running to the clearing.

He couldn't believe how Ron was acting. Was he always that childish? That blind? How could he act like that, after everythings that happened? However, deep inside, he knew Ron wasn't totally in the wrong. There was truth in his words but he would just have to wait and see.

Come what may.

* * *

A/N = So... I've been thinking of starting another story (don't worry, I won't forgot about this one). However, I can't decide if I want to make it a story featuring Neville (he's one of my fav characters... he doesn't get enough limelight) or if I wanna write another Harry one. I'm not sure what I'll do with Neville yet, though I have a few ideas. However, I was thinking of doing one with Harry coming to Hogwarts later then he should have and kind of.... throwing the world (or at least the school) off balance. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Thanks.


	6. Just Harry

A/N = Hey all. Sorry I haven't updated in how long. The move was more annoying then we thought it would be. However, to make it up to you all, you finally get to hear about the proposal in this chapter. Somewhat anyway. Details on it should be in the next chapter. Which I'll start writing as soon as I post this one. Hopefully now that I have the net back, I can start updating a lot again. Though I should warn you, I have a few other plot bunnies in my head right now. However, I won't forget about this one. Certain people would be mad if I did. :P

Reviewers = I have decided to just reply to my reviewers directly. So the only time I'll put something up here is if a couple of people have the same questions or someone points out something that's unclear in the story. So thanks to all my reviewers, as well as everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer = I wish I owned HP, but I don't....

_'italics'_ prominent thoughts

_italics_ books and letters

**bold** different language such as latin or parseltongue

* * *

Chapter 5 = Just Harry

When Draco found Harry, he was tossing rocks into the lake. Every movement screamed pissed but Draco knew it wasn't fully directed at him.

"Hey Potter. Come eat something." Draco said, setting a basket down on the beach.

Harry stopped throwing the rocks but didn't turn around.

Seeing this, Draco sighed but didn't move any closer.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Who says I did it for you?" Came the soft reply.

Draco smirked. "I didn't say you did it for me. I just said you didn't have to do it at all."

"Ron needs to realize how childish he's acting... though you're not helping much either." The other boy said, slowly turning around.

"What can I say? He's easy to rile up."

"And you're quick to rise to the occasion."

Draco smirked. "True, but this year I'm not in it to piss him off."

"Then what are you in it for?"

"Something I want a lot more then to see the Weasley lose his temper."

"Does that have something to do with why you wanted to talk to me Malfoy?" Harry asked, as he took a few steps closer.

Sitting down, Draco reached for the basket. "That's something you'll have to figure out yourself."

Pulling out a sandwich, he tossed it over to Harry, who quickly grabbed it before it fell. "Eat Potter. You're to skinny for your own good."

Not expecting the older boy to listen to him, he was surprised when he heard Harry open it.

A second later, Harry replied. "Oh? Who told you that?"

"Blaise."

"Zabini? I didn't know you two were friends."

"Not many people do." Draco looked up. "So I hope you'll keep that little fact a secret for now."

"Only if I get answers."

"Which you will, as soon as I get mine."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

Draco held back a sigh. There was a defensive note in Harry's voice that he didn't like. He had to find some way to get Harry to open up to him.

"You know, Weasley brought up a good point. My father is a Death Eater." He pointed out, looking back down.

"Just because he is, doesn't mean you are."

"Last year you wouldn't be saying that."

"Things change."

"Not so drastically."

"Didn't you?" Harry asked, making Draco snap his head up to look at him.

He shook his head. "I didn't change. I just realized I didn't have to hide anymore. But that doesn't change the facts. I've never given you a reason to trust me."

Dropping the empty sandwich bag into the basket, Harry looked away. "No Malfoy. You're the only one I can trust."

Standing up, Draco walked around the basket to stand in front of Harry. Reaching up, he placed his hand under the shorter boys' chin and gently turned it so their eyes met. "You're different from anyone else in the school and I don't mean your scar. You're ready to give up aren't you? You can't take all the pressure. Any day now you're going to snap."

"... how?" Harry whispered softly, his eyes widening.

The next moment, Dracos' other hand was around Harrys' left wrist. Before he could do anything, Draco had slipped his hand under the robe sleeve and pushed it up, exposing the visible scars, which had appeared when the glamour charm had worn off.

Wincing, Harry pulled away violently, turning to the lake. Draco could see how tense he was, could tell he was trying not to run.

"Does it help? Does it make you forget all your pain? Watching the blood spill out of your body slowly. Does it give you a sense of relief? A sense of passion?"

Harry closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard. How could Malfoy know all of this? He had been so careful to hide it. Did that mean others had guessed the truth? Harrys' arms went around his waist as he hugged himself silently. What was he supposed to do now? Malfoy knew the truth though that thought didn't seem nearly as terrifying as it should.

"I can help you Potter... Let me help you."

"No one can help me anymore! They had their damn chance to help me! Did they care? No. They knew it was happening! They damn well knew it! But hey, whatever. Who cares about Harry Potter anyway? All they care about is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. I just want it to end. I want it all to end. I don't want to see their faces every night in my dreams. I don't want to feel guilty every time another life is taken. I don't want to be a part of this War! I just want to forget who I am and be who I want to be!"

"And who do you want to be?"

Taking a breath, he turned and met Malfoys' grey eyes, before turning away again. "I want to be Harry. Just Harry."

The emotions in those green eyes were too much for Draco. Silently he damned everyone to hell. How could they have done this to him? Why would they do this to him? It wasn't right.  
It was time for Draco to act. If he didn't, he would lose his chance.

"Look at me." He commended softly.

Slowly, Harry turned to face him. He wasn't sure why but something in the other boys voice called to him, made him want to do it.

When he was facing him, Draco stepped closer to him.

"Please, let me help you Harry."

Harry blinked in confusion at the use of his first name but ignored it. "There's nothing you can do."

"I think there is. All I need is for you to agree for you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then let me help you."

"How?"

At this, Draco paused. He still hadn't figured out how to ask him. To get him to agree. This was the vital part. He had to make sure Harry understood what he was asking.

"I know more happened then you're letting on. To anyone. I don't even think your friends know what happened. However, I'm not going to pry. I'm not here to do that. Talking isn't going to help you is it?"

Harry shook his head.

"You don't need a friend either. Not for this."

Biting his bottom lip, Harry nodded again, wondering what the other boy was getting at.

"You said you wanted to be just Harry. That you didn't want the responsibility anymore. What if I knew a way you could do that?"

"I can't disappear Malfoy. I'll still feel the guilt, the pain. Running won't help. Trust me, I've thought about it."

This time it was Dracos turn to shake his head. "That's not what I meant. Listen, before I tell you what I have in mind, you need to understand a few things first." Harry nodded and looked at him, waiting to hear what had to be said.

"Like I warned you before, if you agree to it then there's no going back. You have to trust me fully with this or it won't work. But most of all, you have to want it. At least what it has to offer anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind, but now you're getting me worried. What is it?"

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. Trying to think of a way to explain what it was he was proposing.

"Have you ever heard of **Dominusque Servus**?"

The younger boy blinked at the latin and shook his head. Latin had never been his strong point. He never bothered to learn it even though most spells were in latin.

"It means Master and Slave."

The two boys stared at each other silently. Draco was wondering just how much he'd have to explain, while Harry wondered what that had to with anything. Before either could say anything, however, Harry gave a shout of pain as he collapsed to his knees, his hands flying to cover his now bleeding scar.

"Harry! What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked, kneeling down beside the other teenager.

"Vol- Voldemort. He's so happy. There's an attack. It hurts." Harry groaned between the pain, tears coming to his eyes.

All he could feel was pleasure. Could practically taste Voldemort's feel of victory. He could barely hear Malfoy trying to talk to him. All he knew was triumph.

Harry wasn't sure how long it lasted. When it finally stopped, he found himself lying on the ground, his head cushioned on something.

Growning softly, Harry opened his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to the darkened light. Looking around, he saw Malfoy pacing the small clearing.

Blinking in shock, Harry frowned to himself. He had an... episode. While he was alone with the Slytherin Prince. Yet he was still alive, and even had a pillow under his head.

He was so confused.

"Harry?" a soft voice asked.

The next second, Draco was kneeling beside him, looking into his eyes. Worry was evident in his eyes as he looked the other boy up and down, making sure he hadn't injured himself when he fell.

"Malfoy... what are you doing?"

Draco froze for a moment before pulling away, a somewhat guilty look on his face.

After a few moments of silence, Harry tried to sit up. "What time is it?"

Draco put a hand on his shoulder, holding him down. "Don't move so fast. You're body isn't used to it."

"What time is it?"

"Almost curfew. You passed out from the pain. I wasn't sure if it would be safe to move you. Are you okay? What was that?"

Harry shrugged the hand off of him and slowly stood up. "I have to go."

Without saying another word, the boy took off down the trail, heading for the castle. Draco sat there, staring after him, not sure what to make of what had just happened.  
He had heard about Harry having a connection to the Dark Lord. Had even heard about his scar hurting sometimes. But he had never actually witnessed it for himself.  
Seeing the boy in pein like that... blood coming from his scar... he never wanted to see it again.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple hours later when Harry was finally able to crawl into bed. After leaving the clearing, he had gone straight to Dumbledore. Once he had told the Headmaster what had happened, making it seem like he had been by himself near the lake when it had happened, the old wizard had gone straight into action.

He wasn't allowed to go anywhere as Poppy came and went, after concluding that he was fine aside from a few bruises and exhaustion. After her it has been Snape. Who apparently hadn't known about any attack planned for that night.

He had to go over what had happened again and again. Watching the time creep by with every retelling. When he was finally released a few hours later, nothing new had been found out.

After being told he didn't have to worry about going to Transfiguration the next morning, he had headed to his dorm. As he pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes, he knew he was forgetting something.

* * *

The next morning, Harry didn't wake up until almost lunch time. He laid in bed for a few minutes before everything came rushing back to him. The fight with Ron in the great hall, Malfoy meeting him in the clearing... their conversation and then the vision.

Yet even as he went through what had happened, he knew he was forgetting something. For the life of him he just couldn't remember what it was. He knew it was important though. Very important.

Shaking his ead, Harry got out of bed and headed into the shower. He wasn't to worried about rushing; he had already missed his morning class and he didn't have a class in the afternoon that day.

Once he was done in the shower, he finished his usual routine and then headed down to the common room. Like he had expected, no one was there yet since everyone was at lunch or heading to class.

Not wanting to have to deal with anyone yet, he sat down in front of the fire and wrapped his arms around his knees.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what had happened in the attack the night before. If anyone had been killed, where it had happened, wy it had happened. So far Voldemort had been quiet since the battle at the Ministry the year before. There had been no attacks, no disappearances, no strange deaths. Nothing. Just... silence. Then suddenly, he decides to attack?

Harry just couldn't understand it.

Before he could muse anymore over it however, he heard a pecking at the window. Looking up, he smiled when he saw his snowy owl, Hedwig, wanting to get in.

Getting up, Harry walked over to the window to let her in while wondering what she was doing. He had no idea who would write to him now that Sir-

Shaking his head, the young man forced himself not to think about it. Instead, he took the package and letter from his long time animal friend and gave her a scratch on her head. A second later, she hooted and took off back out the window.

Going back over to his chair, he looked down at the letter and frowned when he didn't recognize the writing. The crest on it however, made him pause for a moment. It was a small silver dragon, curled up.

Knowing that Hermione would be mad at him for not checking into it, Harry opened the letter.

_First off, I hope that this letter finds you well. I haven't seen you since you left last night and I can't help but worry. However, your two... friends don't seem to be worried so I'll try not to be. I know you aren't in the Hospital WIng so I'm writing this with the thought that you are fine and just slept in this morning._  
_  
Since you weren't down at breakfast, I will fill you in on what you missed. Dumbledore briefed us all on the events of last night. The attack happened in a small Muggle village. There were a few deaths but nothing to major mainly because the village was apparently a retirement village. So it was only older Muggles living there. One child was killed, she was apparently visiting her grandfather when the attack happened._  
_  
It was only Death Eaters who showed up. Unfortunately they were all long gone before the Ministry even heard about the attack._  
_  
I'm only telling you all this because I know it'll bug you if you didn't know what had happened. Personally, I don't think it should matter much to you, but you are the Gryffindor Golden Boy and worry is what you do best._  
_  
Now, the second reason I decided to send you this. We never got a chance to finish the conversation we started. So I decided to just send you something that will exlain everythinhg a bit better then I could. I would prefer if you read it alone and didn't tell ANYONE about what yoU and I have discussed. After you have done reading it, yoU can tink about it for a few days before giving me an answer. If you have any questions, you can send them to me by owl. When you're ready to discuss it with me, send me the time by owl as well. I'll meet you then in the clearing._

There was no signature at the end of the letter but Harry didn't need one. He had known since the second sentence that it was from Malfoy. He wasn't sure what surprised him more really. The fact that Malfoy had written him, or the fact that he had written him to let him know about the attack the night before.

Not wanting to think about it, Harry unwrapped the package that he now knew contained a book. It was small, hardly the size of a textbook and it had no markings or words on it at all. Far from making him worried, the unmarked book made him smile and open it to the front page.

_Slave and Master - A Lifestyle As Old As Magic_

Harry stared at the title, pieces of his memory clicking into place. This had been what he had been trying to remember since he got up. The reason why they had met the night before.

The Proposition Draco Malfoy had for him.

* * *

A/N = First off, I'd just like to say that any latin I have in this story (which will be quite a bit I think) is all from a translator online. So if I get anyting wrong, I'm sorry and feel free to correct me. Second off, things are about to pick up now. Next chapter Harry will be learning more and more about this Slave and Master thing, as will all of my readers. Hope you enjoyed.

EDITED = I'd like to say thank you to fiona and Sheireen for pointing out my mistake with the latin.


	7. Three Slave Levels

A/N = Hey all. I'm back, aren't you glad? Sorry it took so long. This chapter was being very difficult and then that other story idea crept into my mind. However, I didn't forget about you guys. In fact, in apology for the long wait, you get a very long chapter. A VERY long chapter. I didn't think it would be this long but I guess I underestimated myself. This chapter covers both their first Double DADA class and what the text Harry recieved says. So guess what guys, you finally get to know exactly what Draco is planning. As well as a few other shocking revelations (to Harry at least). I, myself, am very proud of this chapter. Of both the DADA class and the info in the text. However, that's just me. Also, I noticed as I reread my last chapters that it's very choppy between perceptions so I'll try and work on that.

Thanks to all my reviewers. No big warnings for this chapter though there is talk of suicide. That's pretty much it however. Hmmm... what else... I have already started the next chapter, so it shouldn't be to long before you find out what his answer is.

But enough about that, on to the story. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review, whether it's with comments or questions. I will respond to all of them. Oh. Sorry about how messy the A/N is and if the POV changes aren't noticible. FF edit is giving me issues. I'll try and fix it.

EDIT: There, all fixed!

* * *

_Chapter 6 = The Three Level's_

Groaning to himself, Harry once again stared at the book and then the letter. He really didn't want to think about this right now. What ever was in the book would be serious and most likely give him something else to really think about. Which wasn't something he wanted to do just then.

Besides, Malfoy hadn't given him a time limit to read the book and give him an answer. So it was something that he could easily put off if he wanted to.

The question was, did he want to?

Before he could answer that, the portrait opened up. Wondering who it could be, Harry quickly hid the letter in the book and the book beside him, out of view. Which was a very good thing since it was Hermione who stepped into the common room, with Ron right behind her.

Seeing him, Harry tensed, wondering what was about to happen. He was immensely glad that he had put on his glamours before coming down now. It was bad enough that Malfoy knew about his scars.

That, of course, brought his thoughts back to the meeting the night before and the book hidden beside him. Which made him miss their first greeting.

"Harry!"

Blinking, he shook his head and turned to his best friends. "Hi Hermione. What's up? What did I miss in Trans?"

"Oh not much. We were just practising the spell we learned the other day. It was a tricky one, it took all of class for most of the class to get it."

"Why weren't you in class? When we went to tell McGonagall you were still sleeping, she waved us off and said she knew. How did she know and where were you last night?"

Harry turned his eyes to his male friend, wondering for a half second if he had imagined the fight the night before. But he knew he hadn't. Which meant Ron was trying to act like it never happened. Which meant he was ignoring everything that was said.

He frowned and stood up, remembering to grab the book as he did so. He hoped Hermione would just assume it was a text book. He wasn't worried about Ron noticing it at all.

"I was with the Headmaster last night. I saw the attack that happened in the Muggle village. Which is why I slept in this morning. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some things to do." he said coldly, hating the fact that Ron assumed he'd act like nothing happened as well.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he could head up the stairs though. "You had a vision? How come you didn't say anything? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just breezy. Thanks for noticing." he snarled, pulling his arm away and heading for the dorm rooms. He didn't know why he was mad at Hermione. She hadn't done anything wrong.

_'Not noticing when her best friend is in pain is wrong.'_ a small voice whispered in the back of his head, which he promptly ignored.

"Where are you going? We have DADA right now..." she said, frowning at him.

_'Ignoring what I said. Again.'_ that small voice pointed out.

Growling at it silently, Harry sighed. He had forgotten about the DADA classes. He couldn't skip those as well though. For one, he only had permission to do it this morning. For another, he had really been looking forward to the class.

"I'll be down in a minute. Just need to grab a couple things." He replied before heading upstairs again.

When he got up there, he slipped the book into his bag with his drawing supplies. He knew he didn't need anything for this class since they'd be working outside, but he wanted to make sure he had everything so he could slip away after. He wanted a chance to think and to read the book by himself. Which meant he had to go to the hidden spot.

Once he had his things together, he made sure his wand was in his pocket and headed back down to the common room. When he got there, he noticed his two friends whispering furiously to each other. Ignoring them, he headed for the portrait. Which is where they joined him a few seconds later.

The walk down to the great hall was a silent one. When they got there, the other two started to head into the Entrance Hall. When they noticed he wasn't following, they stopped and looked at him.

Harry waved them on. "I ate earlier. You two go on, I'll meet you by the pitch."

Not bothering to question him, they nodded and headed in. Rolling his eyes at that, he sighed and headed for the doors. Lunch had only just started, so he may have the chance to start reading the book before anyone else got there.

When he got to the pitch where the class would be meeting, he sat down on one of the top bleachers; Figuring he'd have time to put the book away if anyone tried to join him. Once he was sitting down, he pulled the book out of his bag.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the young wizard opened the book and flipped to the table of contents. When he got there, he noticed a piece of folded parchment. Taking it, he unfolded it and looked at the writing. A moment later, he recognized it.

Wondering what else Malfoy would have to say about the book, he quickly read the note.

_The book itself is an interesting read. I hope you get some enjoyment out of it as a whole. However, pay particular attention to chapter 10 and the second section. Happy hunting Emerald._

Harry blinked after he was done reading it. As he looked at it, his eyes read over the last sentence. _'What the hell is up with Emerald?'_

Ignoring it for now, Harry focused back on the book. He was interested in what all would be in it but the note mentioned the tenth chapter. He put his finger down by the index list and ran it down till he got to chapter ten. Once he found it, he looked at the name beside it.

_The Three Levels of a Slave_

Another blink at that. Now much more confused then he had been before, Harry turned the page to the introduction. He knew he didn't have much more time before the others started to arrive so he didn't want to start the actual chapter. The introduction, however, should be short enough to spend his time.

_Introduction to Slave and Master_

_Since the first wizard walked the earth, there have been slaves. To this day, there are still slaves among us. The only difference is they are hidden better now then they were before. Throughout history, wizards and witches have created new ways to make and control slaves; preferring magic means to do so rather then how our Muggle counterparts did. Some of these methods were proven false, or forgotten as better means appeared. In this book, I have collected most of these methods. Be them spells, potions, rituals or vows. I have put all that I learned into this book so as the next generation don't completely forget where they have come from. However, I beg you to keep in mind. Mostly all I have is information about the spell as well as some history for it. I have not put any incantations or potion ingredients or vow words in it. If you wish to try one of these spells, it is up to you to figure out how yourself. More then that, I beg you to be careful. Most of these methods, if not all, are considered very dark and illegal. Use at your own risk._

By the time Harry was done reading, he could hear voices coming his way. With a small frown, he stashed the book back in his bag and headed back down the bleachers. Once he got there, he noticed the rest of the class approaching as well as the teachers. As they made it to him, Harry spotted the owner of the book looking at him.

When the group got there, Malfoy walked right up to him. "Hello there Potter. Excited for our first practical lesson?"

Harry looked at him and could see the question in his eyes. With a small smile of his own, he gave him a nod, both to the silent and spoken question. "I really am. As excited as I am about a book I received this morning. From what I can gather, it should be very interesting reading material."

He saw the answering spark in the Slytherins' eyes as he responded. "That's good to hear. One can never have enough interesting books to read. I hope by the time you are done that book, you have a new way of seeing parts of the world. I know good books do that to me."

Before Harry could answer that interesting statement, the two Professors walked over. When they saw who was talking, Yoshi grinned. "Harry, Draco! It's wonderful to see you two taking what we said to heart. If only more students would follow your example."

The young teacher gave the rest of the class a look as she said that. All of whom were standing there in shock at the near friendly exchange between the two long time rivals. From the look of their faces, no one had believed the truce they had agreed to would last past yesturday.

_'If only they really knew what was going on.'_ Harry thought with a grin, as he went to join the rest of the class.

As the Malfoy Heir passed him, he bumped into him slightly. However, before Harry could turn and glare at him, the younger was already standing with the rest of the class... and there was a sandwich in his hand that hadn't been there a second ago. Sending the other boy a questioning look, he sighed when all he got in response was a glare. Clearly telling him he expected the sandwich to be eaten.

Knowing the two Professors' wouldn't mind, Harry shrugged and did as the glare suggested. With a small roll of his eyes, he ignored the looks his friends were sending him. If they had believed he had eaten just because he said he did, they deserved to be confused.

* * *

Draco smirked to himself when he saw Harry eat the sandwich he had brought him. His smirk grew slightly wider at the eye roll the other part of the Golden Trio received. It seemed Harry was slowly getting fed up with his so called friends. Which was good. They had never treated him how he deserved anyway, there was no point keeping them around.

Which was to bad really. Draco hated to admit it, but Granger was a very smart witch and it would be to bad if she choose to side against Harry just because he was siding with a known Death Eaters son. The fact that he had spent the last five years terrorizing the other three didn't matter. At least it didn't seem to matter to Harry completely.

He knew of course that they would have to deal with their past eventually. However, he wasn't worried.

Half paying attention to what the two Muggleborns were talking about, his thoughts went back to their quick discussion before class. If you could call it a discussion anyway, more like an exchange of words.

Thinking back over what Harry had said, he felt a bit of excitement. It seemed the black haired boy was actually going to look into it. That was really good news. It was becoming more and more likely that his idea would work.

"Hey Malfoy! You coming?"

Shaking his head, Draco looked up to see the class heading towards the forest. At the back of the group was Blaise, waving him over. With a sigh, Draco caught up with the girl. As they followed the others, she quickly brought him up to speed.

"We'll be training in the forest for the next couple of weeks. Today they're actually going to pit us house against house. According to them, they think it's best to start with the people we live with. Next week they'll start intermingling us once they see where everyone is ability wise."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Last house standing is the winner. Everything goes except illegal spells and ones that do real damage. Both of them apparently know good medic magic and they have Madam Pomfrey waiting in the hospital wing but they'd rather not send anyone there. The whole point is to defeat the other three houses. Get them off the field. The winning house gets a surprise. Apparently, the whole point of this is for them to see what everyone knows and how good we are at working together."

Draco blinked at her. He had never heard of anything like this being done before. "What stops us from cheating?"

"These do Draco." The voice made him straighten up. Apparently while they had been talking, they had arrived where the others were and standing in front of him was Shadow.

She was holding in her hand some kind of belt. Which just confused him more.

When she saw he was finally paying attention, Shadow turned back to the rest of the class. "In my hand is a sensory belt. When you put it on, the belt senses your heart rate. When you are stunned, the belt will record it and after one minute, you will be transported to a safety circle. This circle will only allow those wearing a belt to be let in. Once you cross the line, you will be revived and you will stay there while the others finish the battle."

"If the battle is not done by four thirty, anyone left standing will be transported to the circle where we will decide the winner on the number of people remaining in each house. Shadow or I will be in the circle at all times for when the students come in. We will also keep video spells going so we and the students can watch everything that's happening. The teacher who isn't in the circle will be in the forest with you."

"Sometimes we will be helping a certain house, other times we will be helping none of you. You won't know. When you get into the forest, you will see a shield going around a certain area. This shield will keep you in that area as well as keep other animals or creatures out. So don't worry. Now, each house will start at a different corner of the area. Once you put your belt on, you'll be transported to that spot." Shadow explained, handing out said belts, which were colour coded by house.

Yoshi continued as they were passed out, "Remember. This is a group exercise. If you only work by yourself, there's no way you can win. We will also know if you aren't listening to your team mates or if you go off by yourself. If you do, there will be consequences. If your team wins for example, you won't get a part of the prize. If your team loses... well... I'm sure the blame they put on you will be worse then anything we could do to you."

By then, everyone had their belt in their hand. Draco was staring from his to the two Professors. He had never heard of anything like this before but it sounded like it could be a lot of fun and a great way to start the year. He could admit, even if to himself, that it was also a great way to train in a war.

A few minutes later, the signal was given. The next few moments was spent with students hurrying to put their belts on and the sound of popping as each was transported to the forest. With a grin, Draco met Harry's eyes across the group. A moment later, the other boy disappeared and Draco followed soon after.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Three long hours later found a group of very tired sixth years sitting around in a huge circle. Floating in front of them was a huge screen, playing back images of the battle in the forest. Harry laid back on the ground and closed his eyes, letting the voices wash over him. The last couple of hours had been some of the funnest Harry had had in a long time, especially in the school. Being able to play out a battle situation for fun and with no danger had been a blast for him and a really nice change of pace.

It was a matter of pride to him that by the time it was done, the only people left standing were four Gryffindors; him, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

The sixth years who had been in the Department of Mysteries the year before.

Which, apparently, Yoshi and Shadow knew about. Since the first thing they pointed out when everyone was there and revived was that the few who had survived were ones with experience on the real field of combat. That had got everyone staring at the four victors.

That hadn't lasted long however. For a moment later, Yoshi had piped up saying that they'd replay the fight for those who wanted to watch key points but that they would go over certain aspects of the fight during their next class. Then they had left the students to their talking until the bell rang.

Which is how Harry found himself laying down in the grass surrounded by his class mates, on the verge of falling asleep.

For the first time that year however, he couldn't help but feel halfway to being content. It was the most ordinary he had felt in a long time. However it had one draw back.

As the rest of the class sat around wondering what the Gryffindors' were getting for their surprise, Harry laid there and thought about the book. He knew now that the book talked only about ways to make someone a slave. Which lead him to believe that that was what Malfoy wanted Harry to be.

A slave.

The part that scared him the most however, was that he was actually considering doing it.

Before his thoughts could go any farther down that line, a ringing went through the grounds telling everyone class was over. As the rest gathered their things and started to leave, Harry stayed lying down.

"You coming mate?" Ron asked from somewhere above him.

The boy hero waved a hand in the other boys direction. "In a bit. I think I'm going to lay here for a while. It's relaxing."

A few minutes later, the area grew very silent, the last few footsteps fading away. Which told him that his friends had left without pushing the issue anymore.

Suddenly, he wasn't feeling very content anymore.

With a small growl, he sat up and looked around. Sure enough, he was alone in the circle. Or rather, what use to be the circle. It seemed as if Yoshi or Shadow had taken down the ward when they left, along with the belts the students had given back.

Not wanting to stay there any longer without that bit of privacy, Harry got up and grabbed his bag before heading to the lake. This time, he knew exactly where he was going and fund the spot easily. Once he was settled in the sand, he pulled the book out and turned to the tenth chapter.

It was time to find out exactly what Malfoy wanted out of him. Hopefully it would also tell him why the Slytherin thought it was Harry's only way out.

Part of him was really hoping it would. The other part was being rational however. He was, after all, part of a prophecy. He didn't think there was a force strong enough to get him away from it. At least not while was alive.

That line of thinking led him to the scars on his wrist. Not wanting to think about that, Harry turned his mind once again to the book in front of him and started to read.

_Chapter Ten = The Three Levels of a Slave_

_Among everything I've covered, the Slave Spell is by far the most dangerous of them all. Mostly because it is also the one that works the best. It was used mainly back in the ages before Hogwarts Founders, when wizards and witches had human slaves. It was the Founders (Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin) who outlawed this spell. Rather... they tried to outlaw it. They relied, however, on wizards to totally cooperate when doing so and banked on our good will for it never to be used again._

_The outlawing of this spell could not actually be done of course. Mainly because as long as it was done properly and carefully, there would be no trace of it. As long as the Master was smart enough and cunning enough at least. For the most part, there have been no cases of this spell being used since the Founders. There are cases where it is suspected, of course, and even a case or two where the only explanation is the spell. However, there is no way to bring these cases to the court._

Harry stopped reading for a moment and reread the last paragraph, then he sighed. Not only did his school nemesis want him to become a slave, he wanted to use a spell that would make it untraceable. A spell that was created even before the Founders.

How could Malfoy even know of a spell that long dead?

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers, the boy turned back to the book and continued to read.

_When this spell was most popular, it was in an era where a slave spoke of your standings in the world. The more you had, the higher up in the social ladder you were. For this spell is based solely on magic and will power. Which is why, more often then not, the spell was used on Muggles. They did not have the power to fight against the magic, nor a will strong enough to fight that of their Masters._

_Often, however, a wizard or witch was put under the spell as well. Usually it was only the weaker wizards, who 'did not have enough power to go anywhere in life anyway'. Sometimes, it was used on the loser of a duel by the winner. Since the loser was usually less powerful, even if was only marginally. This is why, more often then not, those of stronger magic prevailed. They could fight against anyone with their magic, even if they didn't have the will. _

_The persons will is what matters the most when the slave and Master have the same power level. This is seen most often with Lords and Ladies during times of war. Which is why their side usually shelters them after a major loss because their will is weak. This way, the other can't find them and use the spell, efficiently turning them to the other side. Usually resulting in the overall win. For without their will fighting against the others magic and will, it is usually a one sided fight._

Once again, he had to stop reading, this time in outrage.

_`Either he thinks I'm weaker then he is or he thinks that my will is broken enough not to matter in the scheme of it.'_

That thought actually hurt him. He was starting to slowly think better of the Malfoy Heir but if his thoughts were right, this was just another plan to use him.

Shaking his head, Harry reread the last paragraph. After a moment, his frown grew deeper.

_'Unless Malfoy sees me as the 'Lord' of the Light. In which case... I'm an easy target for this kind of spell. Especially right now.'_

Once again he shook those thoughts out of his head. The other boy had asked if Harry trusted him before even giving him this book. That had to mean something. Maybe he should trust his old rival and try not to judge until he was completely done reading the chapter...

_I have explained how will plays into it when the Master is more powerful or just as powerful as the slave. However, you are probably thinking about what happens if a person were to use the spell on someone more powerful then they are. Usually when this happens, it is because the powerful one got so use to being in power, their will was a lot weaker then the masters._

_There have also been select few cases where in the powerful wizard or witch uses their will to fight against their own magic. The magic, which wants to stay free, barely ever has a chance against the two wills (that of the slave who wants to be controlled and that of the Master who wants to control). This, however, rarely happens as not many powerful witches or wizards want to give up complete control._

Maybe that was what Malfoy was leaning towards. Which would also explain why he said he needed Harry's trust and completely willingness for this to work.

Malfoy was banking on him to want to become a slave. For him to fight against his own magic. Magic that would want him to stay free. Why would he do that though?

Last year he would have assumed Malfoy was doing it to make sure Voldemort wouldn't be opposed. Now however... the thanks he had gotten for sending Mr. Malfoy to jail kept going through his head. The last few days, he had seen a side to his old rival that he had never seen before. A side that seemed to scream how much he didn't care about the war going on. All he wanted was to do what he wanted and not have to worry.

With a growl at his thoughts, he kept reading, hoping to shed some light on these new revelations.

_Magic and will are, as you can see, two of the most important variables for this spell. However, they are not the only ones. Other things always factor in as well. The feelings of both parties, the trust (or lack of) between them, blood (which is why we rarely see half-bloods or Muggleborns as the Master), and so forth. All of these factors work together for this spell to be done, varying in degrees for each unique situation._

_Of course, once the spell is cast, there is no for sure way to make sure it works. Sometimes it does... other times it doesn't. Of course, usually when one does the spell, they are sure that it will work. For when it doesn't work, the would-be-Master gets a backlash of magic which forms a cut on their cheek. This cut can't be glamoured or hidden in any way. It is a sign of failure for the world to see._

That in itself told Harry that more was going on then he originally thought. There was no way Malfoy would do something that could result in a scar on his face for the world to see. Not unless he knew without a doubt that it would work.

_When I talk of this magic, I say spell. However, it is much more then just a spell. It is a potion, blood magic, a spell... it is all of these, or sometimes only one of these. It is just not one thing but many. How could it not be when it changes not just their behaviour, or their thoughts. Depending how it is done, it can change the pure essence of the slave, change their soul._

_Depending which level of this you do._

_For there are three levels to this magic. Which is why it has no name aside from the Slave Spell. Which is also part of the reason it is so hard to trace. Some people view the three levels as different spells all together. However, they are the same thing. All that it different is how it is done and how deep it goes into the system._

_The first level is by far the most easiest to accomplish as well as the hardest one to trace. It is also the one least likely to work. This level actually is a spell, though there is a potion you can brew that will make the results more apparent. It is this spell, that _**Imperio**_ was based off of. However, it was changed slightly in order for those results, which is also why it's so much easier to trace._

_As I mentioned, this is the most basic level. When this spell is cast on someone, all it does is make the subject more prone to want to listen to what the caster says to do. However, the spell does it in such a way that the subject has no idea they're doing it on command. All the magic does is twinge the subjects thoughts a bit and makes it think on the track that will lead it to do what was asked._

_For example. Caster tells subject to get up and leave the room. Ordinarily, the subject would have no reason to just get up and leave right then. So the magic makes their thinking twist a bit. He starts to think he forget to do something, or has to go pick something up. So he gets up and leaves the room, thinking the whole time that it had been his idea._

_Of course, this spell does have its limitations. The caster can't make the subject do something he would never consider doing otherwise. For example; the caster can't tell his subject to say something in French if the caster had never learned French. The caster could, however, tell the subject to learn French. Eventually, the subject would get the urge to learn the language, thus doing the command. Which is the other reason it's only the basic level. There is no guarantee how long it will take the subject to follow the command, or even if he were to do the command. However, if the same command is said and followed often enough, the subject will take to it quicker each time. For example; the caster telling the subject to get up and leave the room. The more times he says that command (or a variation of it), the quicker the subject will start to think they want to._

_That is where the factors come in. It depends on the casters magic and will behind the command. As well as the subjects free will and magic. The feelings and trust factor also comes in, which is why it's not often that enemies use this spell on each other. That is also, however, why it is so hard to trace. The magic makes the command the subjects idea. So no one realizes he's being commanded, they also think it was his idea. In fact, the only way to prove this spell was cast, is for the caster to admit to it._

_Another down side to using this spell is that the subject needs to hear the casters voice saying the command for it to get into his system. The caster can't just write a note telling him to do something, and he can't will him to do it. He must hear the caster say it or the magic wouldn't work. There is also almost no way to undo the spell. Once the caster casts it, it will always be there. No matter how much time has passed. In fact, there is only one known way to remove it and that is level two or three of the spell._

_Which is another thing to keep in mind. This spell can't be used as a basis for the other levels. If the caster were to cast this spell on someone and then give them the command to agree to one of the other levels, it wouldn't work. Sure, the subject may eventually agree to it, but once the caster tried to cast one of the other level spells, they would get a backlash. For these three levels weren't made to work off each other. Any attempts to try, end very badly._

_It is this basic level of the spell, that is most often still used today. Parents sometimes use it on unruly children; either to make them listen or to make them believe what they do. Students will use it on each other for secret pleasures. Leaders will use it on their followers in order to stop bickering and to get things done quicker. It is still used almost daily today, if one is lucky enough to spot it anyway._

Once again Harry had to pause in outrage. The fact that this spell was still being used and was pretty much untraceable scared him a lot. There was virtually no way of knowing if the spell was cast on someone. The only way they could was if the person the spell was cast on was to keep in mind everything someone told them to do and see if it's dine later. However, he was pretty sure the magic twisted itself so that wouldn't work.

Then there was the part about parents using it on their children. In the back of his mind, he could see the dark pure-bloods doing exactly that. Which made him wonder how much of Malfoys' actions and thoughts were his own... and how much of it was literally his father.

Really not wanting to follow along that train of thought, he focused back on the book. He knew from the note that the first level wasn't the level Malfoy was thinking of using. Which made sense. That spell wouldn't help him much at all, especially coming from the Slytherin.

_The second level of the Slave Spell is what most people used on other wizards back when it was common. This level is also a spell, at least to start with. However, once the spell is said and the fight won, many other things must happen. Which includes some blood magic and a binding. _

_This level is actually what makes the slaves. It is also very hard to trace if the caster (or Master as they will be in this level) doesn't want it to be. Though a truth potion could work on the Master, that is usually only used if the suspicion of it being done is there._

_Unlike the first level, this level can be undone by the Master. Which is what happened in the few cases that ever went to court. However, if the Master can prove that the subject (or slave as it is also referred to) agreed to it completely on their own accord, no one can force them to take the spell off. It works outside the lines of law and reason. Literally makes it so that the Master is the most important thing to the slave. No one and nothing else has claim to it. When the spell is cast, all other ties to the person is cut off. And as long as the slave is willing, nothing can get between the slave and Master. Which was usually the case back when it was used on Muggles or low level wizards or witches. The slaves knew that they couldn't have a better life and that becoming a slave was the only way to be cared after._

Harry almost dropped the book from shock. He had to reread that section three times before it really started to sink in.

If this spell was cast on him... and he let it take control... the prophecy wouldn't matter to him anymore. He wouldn't be obligated to fulfil it anymore! He could, essentially be just Harry...

The question was... could he really turn his back on everyone?

Not wanting to think about that just yet, he went back to the book with a vengeance.

_By the time everything is said and done, what the spell essentially does is bind the slave to its Master. Not just that though, it also binds the Master to the slave. Just not in the same way. First, I will explain what happens with the slave part of the spell._

_Once the caster wins over the other person, they become his or her slave. Their whole life becomes focused on the person who cast the spell. That is the difference between the first level and this level; the slave knows he or she is a slave. That is also the difference between this level and the third level, which will be explained later._

_The slaves are still themselves. They know who they are, they know what they did. They still have their own feelings, their own wants and needs. They are essentially, still the same person they were before. The only difference is that they now have an... urge to do whatever their Master says. Which is another difference between this level and the first level. The slave must listen to all forms of commands; verbal, written (if there is no doubt it came from the Master), and silent. They also have a desire to keep the Master happy as well as keep them alive. For if the Master dies, so does the slave._

That last part made him pause, though only for a moment. So he would die if his Master did. Big deal. He could protect him, more so if it meant his life as well. At least he'd remember who he was still. Remember what he had done.

Which also brought him to the thought of if he could essentially abandon them.

_'You aren't really. You could ask Malfoy to give you permission to fight in the battles still. Just because you won't be destined to defeat Voldemort anymore, doesn't mean you can't still help them with other fronts.'_

He didn't think it would be to bad if that was the case. Though he doubted anyone else would see it as that.

_These jobs are made a lot easier for the slave to do with the items the ritual makes. The first is an earring, well two earrings technically. One of them goes into the masters left ear, the other into the slaves right ear. These earrings can't be glamoured or hidden either, however, the stud does change colour depending on what the wearer wants, so it's hard to identify. What the earrings do is create a sort of link between the two wearers, allowing the slave to vaguely sense the masters feelings. Which makes it easier for the slave to keep the Master happy._

_The slave also gets a magical tattoo of his masters sign on their right shoulder. Each person's shape is unique and can range anywhere from animals to shapes, varying in colours and sizes. This tattoo doesn't move however, instead, it is used as a calling to the slave. If the tattoo tickles, it means his Master needs him. The more it tickles, the more the Master has need. If the tattoo burns however, it means that the Master is in danger. When it burns, the tattoo grants power to the slave to move to his or hers masters' side, regardless of any wards in the way._

_The last thing a slave gets is a basic black leather collar with the masters sign on it. The collar doesn't really do much however. It proclaims that he or she is a slave as well as hold magic that makes it only visible to those who know it's there. The only other thing it does, is give the Master the ability to kill the slave should he be betrayed. _

Well, that made sense to him at least. The collar was a way to give the Master more security, which was nice since you needn't worry about it as long as you didn't betray him. The tattoo sounded cool as well, as long as the design was nice. Though he was pretty sure Malfoys' design was the dragon that was on the envelope yesterday morning, which had looked neat. The fact that the tattoo told you if you were needed or not was a nice piece of magic, as well as the transportation aspect to it. Would make keeping him alive a lot easier.

The earring was a nice touch as well. Though he couldn't help but wonder how the slave would sense the emotions, or how strongly. It would make the job easier though since you'd know if the Master was displeased or not.

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek again as he continued to read. It seemed the more he read, the more it gave him to think about.

_Aside from the earring, the only other thing the Master gets is a braided cord made from the slaves magic and/or blood. It does nothing expect proclaim them a Master of someone. As well as gives them the ability to kill the slave. If the cord is cut, so is the slaves life. Which is the main reason not many slaves betray their masters unless the end result is worth their death. For either their actions cause their Master to die, efficiently killing them at the same time, or their Master cuts the cord for the betrayal._

It relieved Harry somewhat that the earrings didn't work both ways. He wasn't sure how he would like someone knowing what he was feeling at all times. Though that made sense as well. The Master had no reason to know how the slave was feeling. The cord was also pretty cool and it made Harry wonder how the ritual worked if it could make something out of his blood and magic.

_It is with these items that the slave does his job. It is up to the slave to be there whenever the Master has need of something. It is the sign of a well trained slave that the Master need not actually ask for anything. For after awhile, the slave learns to read not only their masters' emotions through the earring, but also their body language to guess what is desired. Though that is not the only thing a slave must learn to do._

_A slave must also be taught how to fight, in order to protect their Master. They must learn when to be silent and when to stay out of sight, pretty much where their place as a slave is. Which is unique to the Master. Most slaves (especially if there are only one in a household) must also learn how to cook, clean, and other various every day things. Some masters prefer them to learn it manually even if the slaves are magical. For not using magic is another way of reminding them of their place._

_Which is another thing the masters have complete control over. The magic their slave is allowed to use. Most masters only give the command to use defence magic or household spells. If the slave isn't allowed to use a certain spell (either by being specifically forbidden or because it's part of a group they aren't allowed to use) the slave can't. It would be a sign of betrayal._

For the most part, everything the author said made sense for what a slave would have to do. Vaguely, Harry hated the part of restricted magic. However, he doubted Malfoy would restrict that since they were still in school and people would start to wonder if he suddenly stopped casting certain spells.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about the cooking or cleaning. Even if he had to do whatever the house-elves didn't, things like that were stuff his Aunt Petunia made sure he could do.

Thinking about her made him think of another reason to do this. If he were to become Malfoys' slave (which he still wasn't certain about) it would mean the Dursleys' had no more claim on him. That, if nothing else, made him really start to think about doing it.

_The slaves aren't the only ones who are binned to do certain things however. When taking on a level two slave, they also have rules put upon them. They must take care of their slaves, making sure they are fed and clothed. The Master must also protect their slaves, not just from others but also from themselves. A Master can punish their slave, but they are not allowed to abuse them. If their slave gets injured, they must either heal them, or take them to someone who can heal them. Of course, there is a very fine line between abusing them and not which most masters tread carefully on. Only feed them what they need to survive for example. Let them bath only once a week or only allow them to sleep for three hours a night. These are things they can get away with._

_Starving them for a week or not letting them sleep for days on end, is abuse. Abuse the magic doesn't like. When this happens, the magic turns on the Master and severs the bond between them._

If that was true, then there was no way he would be worse off as a slave. Which was pretty sad when he thought about it. Being treated better as a real slave then he was as a house slave. That logic made him smile to himself.

It would be nice to know that no matter what happened, there was someone who would take care of him. That he would be fed and wouldn't have to worry about his stomach shrinking every summer anymore. He didn't think he could get that kind of guarantee even after he left the Dursleys. Not if the behaviour of his friends was anything to go by.

_This second level of slavery isn't used much these days. At least... not that anyone's noticed. Like I said in the start, this level is very hard to trace if done right. The Master can forbid the slave not to tell anyone that he or she is a slave. When this command is given, not even truth spells or potions can make the slave say that they are one and since both collar and tattoo can be hidden, people don't have much to go on aside from the earrings, which don't give much away on their own since they change colour. The slaves behaviour is the only other way the spell can be tracked. However, this isn't much of an issue provided the Master gives the right commands from the start._

_Because of all that, most cases of this slavery now a days is well hidden and can rarely be proved. So there really isn't any way of telling whether the art has really died or not. Same as the first level of the spell. The third and final level, however, is much easier to track. It is also the most widely used one to this day, even though no one realizes what exactly it is._

Part of him was glad that it would be hard for anyone to notice right away what was going on. As long as Malfoy was careful on what he commanded it shouldn't be an issue. It wouldn't be an issue since Harry planned on them going over those commands. To make sure all the bases were covered.

If he went along with the whole thing.

Even though he didn't have to read about, that last sentence intrigued him enough to finish the chapter. One never knew what else could be found out anyway.

_The third level of the slave spell is the level that makes the subject the casters complete slave. That is the main difference between this level and the last two. When this spell is used, the subject loses all form of themselves. They have no memory of what they were before, no desires except those of their Master, no feelings, no thoughts. Nothing. They are a shell, only good for following commands._

_These slaves live for their Master. They have to do whatever they are told to. If they don't, they feel compelled to punish themselves. Even more to the point, the magic makes them like being a slave. How could they not when they don't remember being anything else?_

He couldn't help but feel disgusted, glad he knew that Malfoy wouldn't be using this one on him. He doubted anyone would willingly agree to it. Who would?

_'Someone with absolutely nothing to lose.'_

The last few sentences sounded familiar to him though. A bell was going off in the back of his head but he couldn't figure out why.

Hoping he'd get an answer if he kept reading, Harry went back to the book.

_Which is why this spell is so easy to trace. There is no way to hide it. The other bad thing about this spell is that it is also only voice based. Unlike the second level where slaves get items that make it easier to do their job, slaves of this level get nothing but a mark on their back indicating they're a slave. This level also can't be reversed at all since the spell literally takes the slaves self away and can never be brought back._

_However, there have been some cases that make it seem as if some of their will is still there. These cases appear when slaves will directly disobey their Master (in a round about way) or they shift themselves to a different Master. This does not happen often however. Usually they shift to new masters only when their old one has died. Which is another major difference between this level and the last one. Kill the Master and the slave still lives._

By now, the bells in the back of his mind were going crazy. The answer of what it reminded him so much of was on the tip of his tongue but still, it eluded him. Growling to himself, he continued to read.

_These days, no one really uses this level of the spell. There's not really any way to hide it. In fact, the last known use of the spell was by the Hogwarts Founders themselves. The results of that spell is still seen today, though not many people know of it's origins._

_In order to ban these spells, the Founders figured they should find a replacement for the slaves. So they found a breed of elves who were going extinct. After negotiating with them, it was decided to use a slightly modified version of the level three spell to turn the elves into slaves for wizards and witches. In return, they were to take care of the elves and treat them kindly._

_Thus house-elves were created._

The bells finally stopped ringing and he almost hit himself.

House-elves.

He should have known. The description sounded just like them. Enjoying their work, only living for their Masters, shifting with each death.

The part about some Slaves still having some of their will... that was Dobby in a nutshell.

He wasn't sure what to think about this revelation however. If the author was telling the truth, that meant the Founders created House-Elves.

Wondering what Hermione would think about that, Harry finished reading the chapter.

_So as you can see, each of these level spells are very dangerous and highly illegal... if they can be proven. The spells themselves are only known by select few wizarding families these days and there are no written records of the spells themselves. The knowledge is passed down from generation to generation only. The creation of house-elves was also well hidden and slight few people told. I was one of the lucky ones to find out. However, I feel that knowledge such as this should not be hidden but brought into the light._

When he was done reading, Harry closed the book and put it back into his bag. As he did so, he noticed a plate of food sitting beside it with yet another note. Picking it up, he opened to see the elegant writing of the youngest Malfoy.

_You missed supper. Again. This must stop Emerald. It will soon enough I hope. Until then, however, I suppose I must keep bringing you food to make sure you do. Someone should really have a talk with your 'friends'. They didn't seem to notice or care that you never came back into the castle after class._

_Anyway, you seemed so wrapped up in the book, I didn't want to disturb you. I hope what you read was enlightening and that it gave you lots to think about._

_Eat up and try to enjoy. Take as long as you need to think about what you would like to do. If you have questions, feel free to ask me. I shall try to answer them._

With a shake of his head, Harry put the note down and looked at his watch. Sure enough, it was almost curfew. Which shocked him for a moment. He hadn't realized how late it was. It had taken longer to read then he thought it would.

With a shake of his head, Harry leaned back against the rock and started to eat.

Once again he had a lot to think about. He also had no doubt that he would be seeking out a certain Slytherin the next day. Thankfully it wouldn't be to hard since they would be spending the day together in classes.

Taking another bite of the food, he focused his thoughts on the immediate question.

Could Harry Potter really become a slave to Draco Malfoy?


End file.
